


only call me when you're high

by Themfookingavocados



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Big Spoon Louis Tomlinson, Dialogue, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, High Louis Tomlinson, Hurt Harry Styles, Little Spoon Harry Styles, M/M, Sad Harry, don't know what to tag, drunk caller, just read it, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themfookingavocados/pseuds/Themfookingavocados
Summary: -You wouldn't know whether I'm high or not, hmm? Louis slurred out. He was clearly high.-Yes. I would. Because you only ever call me when you're high, Fuck. The truth hit Louis like a truck and he felt so bad for Harry.or,The fluffy/angsty one shot about how Harry is still in love with Louis after all these years, but Louis only calls Harry when he's high and needs a ride home, or preferably a ride to Harry's home.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	only call me when you're high

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, mentions of sex
> 
> I hope you like it:)

Louis was totally gone by now, he had probably never been this high before. Or maybe he had, maybe he just didn't remember. He picked up the phone. 03.23. He sighed, he knew it was time to go home. But he was way too high to drive and the town was sleeping. Everyone was sleeping, including Harry. But Harry was different, he was always up as soon as Louis needed him. He had always been, ever since he was just a sixteen year old skinny little boy, and Louis adored him for that. He really did. He just didn't tell Harry that very often. Louis and Harry had been dating on and off for as long as Louis could remember. 

He missed him for sure. But everything was too complicated in a world where you're not aloud to love, in a world where love is only for the brave. It was a while ago now, that him and Harry had been together. Probably around two years. Ever since the band went on hiatus. But he couldn't say he hadn't been sleeping at Harry's anyway, the he hadn't kissed those lips anyway, that he hadn't called him anyway. Because that still happened, and Louis could see Harry fall apart every time Louis left his side again only to show up drunk a couple of weeks later. He really did see Harry suffer from this, but he wasn't brave enough to do anything about it.

And now here he was again at half past three in the morning, calling "Hazzy:)" (an old name that he kinda just couldn't bring himself to change). Two simple ringtones later Harry picked up the phone. He didn't say anything at first. This usually happened. It was like Harry wanted to say how disappointed he was without saying anything. Louis sighed.

-Why do you only call me when you're high? Harry finally asked. Louis felt like a stone dropped in his stomach. Fuck. It hurt knowing Harry hurt. 

-You wouldn't know whether I'm high or not, hmm? Louis slurred out. He was clearly high. 

-Yes. I would. Because you only ever call me when you're high, Fuck. The truth hit Louis like a truck and he felt so bad for Harry. 

-Please pick me up? Louis changed the subject. "Maybe we could have a round or two y'know? I can top... or you can, whatever you like-" 

-For your information I've already had a "round" today and they're keeping me company right now, Harry said. Obviously lying, but Louis seemed to believe it as he went completely quiet.

Harry knew damn well Louis still cared for him and he was definitely one of the most jealous men Harry had ever met. Harry didn't know why he lied, but sometimes he felt the need to shut Louis the fuck up. He felt the need to show him he wasn't the only one in Harry's life, although... no. No, Harry had definitely been with other people. But to be completely honest, nobody compared to Louis Tomlinson. 

-I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll just ask El to take me home or something... 

-Don't you fucking call her "El", as if you were ever able to stand her. Honestly, fuck off Louis, And then and there Louis knew he had Harry wrapped around his finger. He knew there was no way Harry wasn't picking him up now. He heard Harry sigh. 

-Well, tell me the name of the bar then Lewis, Harry said and Louis smiled and told him the name. Not even a second later, the three bleeps were heard, meaning Harry had hung up and was already on his way.

... 

Louis was waiting on the stone stairs outside the bar in the cold night when a girl sat down next to him. She didn't say anything at first, then she leaned her head on his shoulder. It really didn't bother him, he had always liked girls...ironically... Well not like that. But as friends. He didn't say anything until she spoke. 

-You gay? She asked and he chuckled lightly while lighting a cigarette. 

-I'm Louis thank you, who are you? Lesbian? Louis asked taking a blow on his cigarette. She laughed lightly. Louis liked her. 

-I'm Emma, Are you sad? She asked him. He offered her the cigarette but she shook her head no. 

-I told you I'm Louis, she rolled her eyes. "I joke, I kid, s'alright love... and... No I'm not sad, not now. But I'm about to break someones heart into even smaller pieces." 

-You broke him before? She asked and Louis nodded. "mhmm".

-Is he your boyfriend? He leaned his head on top of hers. 

-Yes. No. I don't know. Used to be.

-You miss him? 

-Every day. I love him more than anything and the worst part is that I know he loves me too. 

-Have you told him?

-He wouldn't believe me and we can't be together anyway so it doesn't even matter at this point. 

-Have you known him for a long time?

-Nine years, three months and 23 days... I think. 

-Is that him? Louis immediately put the cigarette out, sat up straighter and fixed his hair. He heard Emma chuckle as he left him to go back into the bar. 

Now it was just Louis and Harry. Harry walked slowly toward Louis and the steps. Then he grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him up softly. He didn't smile, there was no emotion on his face. But he didn't let go of Louis' hand either. He led him to the black car and made sure his seatbelt was secured before getting in the drivers spot. 

-I've missed you, Harry mumbled and Louis couldn't bring himself to look at Harry. He knew it was true and it hurt so bad. 

-Don't say that. 

-I heard the new album, the parts you sent me anyway.

-Oh yeah? Which song is your favourite? Louis already knew what Harry's answer would be. 

-Only the brave, that's what you thought right? That it's be my fave? Louis nodded. 

-Thoughts? Louis asked looking at Harry.

-Very... Gay? Louis laughed out loud and Harry chuckled and his nose twitched like it always did whenever he tried not to laugh. Louis loved his nose twitches. Then it went quiet for a while. Then Louis realised they were on their way to Harry's house. 

-We're going home- or I mean your...home? 

-Yep. 

-What abound your house guest then? 

-I lied about that, haven't slept with anyone since we did it a month ago, Louis felt bed again. Fuck, why couldn't Harry be just like every other heartbroken boy and fuck everything he saw. But Harry was Harry and Harry was different. "You owe me cuddles". 

-I do. I'm sorry. 

-I'm not ever picking you up again. I fucking hate when you call me. I hope you know that every time I see your name on the display I think you've changed your mind, like you want to be with me or something. Sometimes I hope you call to say you hate me or something, you know that would hurt less than this. I fucking hate it when I realise you're only drunk or high and need a ride again. You know last time you promised me that you'd NEVER call again and you know what Lou? It was a relief, because it was finally an answer at least. Louis wiped the tears away from his cheeks. Fuck. Why was he so emotional. 

-I know, I know Haz. 

-Why don't you just say that you hate me? Or at least that you don't want me? He could see Harry crying too, but he was braver than Louis. He didn't wipe his tears away. 

-Because I don't like lying Harry. 

The rest of the ride was quiet and as soon as they got home, they exchanged one look and then suddenly Harry was pinned down on his bed with Louis hovering over him. Tracing kisses down his already naked torso. Fuck, Harry had definitely missed Louis. 

...

Then they were there again. Louis panting as he pulled out and collapsed on top of Harry's back. Breathing heavy near Harry's ear, then kissing his neck a couple of times before burying his head in the hook between Harry's neck and shoulder. Then he groaned mentally slapping himself for letting him do this to Harry yet again when they both knew he'd probably be leaving the neck morning if not even tonight. 

-Sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you baby, Louis breathed out quietly. 

-I enjoyed it, Harry said shifting his face to be able to see Louis. He didn't see much, because Louis' face was so close, but he felt they noses touching when Louis tried to look up at him. Harry blushed smiling, hoping Louis wouldn't see.

-You're so sweet Harry I never deserved you, Louis said and tucked Harry's hair behind his ear. Then he kissed his lips longingly. He loved these lazy kisses and he loved feeling Harry's naked body against his and he loved waking up to Harry and he fucking loved Harry. Then Louis sat up quickly and so did Harry who looked absolutely terrified. He looked like he was about to cry. 

-Don't leave me yet Lou please, I'm begging you! I'll suck y-

-No no no Harry shh, I'm not going anywhere it's okay, was just gonna make us a cuppa each, yeah? Harry breathed out in relief but shook his head. 

-Not now Louis, if you're still here when I wake up we'll have tea, I promise. Louis hugged Harry from behind and laid them both down. He kissed his neck. He could hear Harry sniffle and Louis ran a hand along Harry's side to calm him down. 

-I hate it when you leave, you scared me. 

-I know, baby. I know. I won't leave okay? I'm gonna stay right here behind you. 

-Stay, Harry said and Louis knew he didn't mean just for the night. He meant forever or at least a small forever. 

-I'll stay as long as you need me to. 

Harry mumbled something. 

-What? Louis said. 

-I said 'then you'll have to stay until the day I die'. 

-Okay. 

-Okay?

-Okay.


End file.
